The world spins madly on
by whoyouarexo
Summary: Tree Hill High with a few twists. Is Nathan gonna have a rival? Julian? Clay? Is Haley gonna find out that her instincts dont control her anymore? Peyton and Luke?  Read & Review, its better then it says on the tin! NEW CHAPTER,BROOKE & DRUGS!
1. New Year

**Hey guys, another fiction idea (I know, i have too many!) Its basically a school fiction, I have a rough idea of what couples im going to end up with, but some are going to be a complete surprise! Im going to be using pretty much all of the characters, and maybe adapting a couple of personalities, but hopefully I will keep them to their core morals etc, and not change them around too much, maybe just a exaggeration more then anything! I may be a bit biased because we all know who I like together etc etc, but I hope it makes for a good story, im on a mass update today, going to be updating all of the others aswell! Im not one for purely focusing on the Scott brothers, but I will try a little more I promise! Review & respond with your ideas everyone, they are always appreciated!**

* * *

Julian Baker sighed as he rode his wobbly bike to school..

1) Why did he have a bike

2) Everyone else had a car

3) The big nerdy backpack wasn't helping matters of him becoming popular

4) He had yet to find a male in Tree Hill high who didn't threaten him, call him a punk or slam him into a locker

5) When he asked to start basketball, the raven haired center laughed in his face, aswell as the rest of a team

Yup..life at Tree Hill high pretty much sucked, and he didn't see why this year was going to change anything.

* * *

Clay Evans sat with his arms crossed on a bench, nervous. Another new school, new start, and he had yet to find a friendly face who didn't scowl at him. This was not going to be a fun year.

* * *

Haley James smiled as she set up the tutoring session rooms for hopefully a successful day. Haley loved school, she was familiar with school, she was familiar with her best friends Peyton and Brooke, and her male best friend Luke. She liked school, she liked learning, she liked feeling like she was doing something worthwhile when she was tutoring, she looked at the list of guys she was tutoring and frowned..Brookes boyfriend..who was a absolute asshole. Looks like she was going to spending some days with Nathan Scott..

* * *

Brooke beeped outside Peytons house and rolled her eyes as Peyton took an age to come out

"SAWYER" Brooke shouted, and finally Peytons skinny ass came out the door

"Good morning to you too cranky best friend" Peyton laughed, getting in the car

"Pfft, cranky! You staying for cheer practice?" Brooke asked her best friend

"Do I have a choice of words when im sitting next to the captain?" Peyton sarcastically responded

"Good point. You'll be there" grinned Brooke, with one of her perfectly dimpled smiles

"But.." Peyton began

"But...no! Lucas'll be there" Brooke laughed

"Why would I care?" asked Peyton

"Oh come on you two have been making _come to bed_ eyes at eachother at every party..get it on!" Brooke giggled, and Peyton punched her arm lightly

"Whatever!" Peyton laughed, as the two girls carried on

* * *

"Nathan, remember..the team is yours" Dan Scott started, as he saw his dark haired son heading out the door

"Dad.." Nathan rolled his eyes..he hated it when Dan felt the need to get involved

"I want you.." Dan started, but Nathan cut him off

"To be like you..I get it..and now im going to school" Nathan firmly said, slamming the door behind him, in a assy mood per usual

* * *

As they all circulated round the school, Brooke immediately went towards Nathan, while Peyton rolled her eyes and made a beeline for Haley

"Hey..." Brooke grinned, tapping Nathan on the shoulder and leaving her hand there, a hand which Nathan shook off

"Not now Brooke" Nathan snapped, and walked in a different direction, storming off to his locker or something, while Brooke stomped off to Peyton and Haley

"I dont know why he has to be so grumpy all the time" Brooke moaned

"Maybe because hes a ASS" Peyton grumbled..she hated Nathan, the whole time him and Brooke had been dating all he had done was cause her misery, act like a total tool, and Peyton could of also sworn that all he ever did was flirt with the rest of the cheerleaders behind her back. But Brooke liked him, so she would do nothing about it. This wasn't the Brooke she knew. She was not usually such a pushover..maybe she had something planned. Who knew?

* * *

Clay sat at the table, looking around again. So far he had seen alot of pretty girls, alot of guys who looked like asses, but nobody who seemed to come over and welcome him. He laughed a little as he saw some poor kid coming into the school on a wobbly bike, which promptly crashed into a bush. Clay looked around to see if anyone was helping him but nobody was.. he sighed and ran over, trying to look casual

"You ok?" he asked, leaning down towards the guy, who looked a bit shocked

"Yeah..I think I may of dented my non existant ego a little bit, but thats all" he laughed, and Clay held him out a hand to get up

"Someone helping me in this school..you must be new!"he laughed again, and Clay smiled and offered his hand

"Clay Evans, guilty as charged" he gave Julian a crooked smile

"Julian Baker, resisdent nerd around here, if you want friends in Tree Hill, don't be caught with me!" Julian laughed a little, but Clay interjected

"Your the only guy around here who doesn't look like a asshole, so I think I'll stick with you! Come sit!" he pointed to the bench and Julian smiled and followed..maybe this year had changed, he had a friend! Clay also sighed with relief. Maybe this guy could help him out a little, and maybe he could help the guy with his obvious low confidence

* * *

"Hes Brooke's boyfriend..hes whiney.." Haley was moaning about Nathan to the only person who would usually respond..his brother, Lucas

"I know I usually agree with you Hales, but if hes signing up for tutoring maybe hes trying to change?" Lucas suggested, waiting to see what Haley's thoughts were here

"Hmm..but hes such a ass to Brooke!" Haley defended her statement, obviously toying with the idea of Nathan not being a bad guy

"Brooke's a grown up girl she can handle it" Lucas smiled, thinking of his independent feisty friend

"Yeah but she shouldn't have too..and hes arrogant, did you see how he treated Julian on the court the other day?" Haley burst out, and Lucas wrinkled up his nose

"Who is Julian?" he looked at Haley

"The guy who asked to play but got humiliated by Nathan because he thinks hes a basketball god" Haley moaned, and Lucas laughed

"I rarely say this, but give him a chance Hales, he might just surprise you!" Lucas responded

"Since when did you grow such a level head with Nathan, I thought we were on a page!" Haley playfully tried

"My mother" Lucas sighed. Karen was always telling him that Nathan was just a product of Dan being a ass, and if he got a chance on his own, he would grow up. Lucas trusted his mum.

"Fair enough mummys boy" Haley grinned, poking her tongue out at him and running off

"Oh no you don't!" Lucas laughed, going to chase her and tickle her until she surrendered

* * *

The bell had gone, and Brooke was hurrying down the corridor. Even though she had home room, and she was at school on time, she had somehow still managed to be late because of how long it took her to operate her locker, she had a big pile of books pretty much covering her head, and was running. To be fair, it was probably inevitable that she was going to crash into someone

"Woah, whats with all the tree hill pupils crashing today!" laughed a voice that Brooke didn't realise, after she had finished swearing about the fact she seemed to of dropped everything

Brooke laughed hollowly "im the clumsiest girl ever" she rolled her eyes, looking to see who the guy was who was bending down and helping her pick up her stuff, he had blue eyes, blonde hair, and Brooke had never seen him before, he seemed to register this, and offered her a hand

"Clay Evans, new student fresh from LA!" he laughed, and Brooke shook his hand

"Brooke Davis, head cheerleader and awful at calculus!" she offered, and they both laughed

"Aren't you gonna be late to your first homeroom?" Brooke laughed, and he shrugged

"I can use the excuse im new!" he winked, and Brooke sighed as Nathan came down the corridor

"Whos this?" Nathan asked Brooke, looking annoyed

"Clay, hes new, and hes helping me pick up my books" Brooke said, praying that Nathan didn't choose now to be all jealous and possessive

"Oh..right..well I can do that now" Nathan muttered, bending down and giving Clay the deadeye..he seemed to get the hint

"See ya later Brooke!" he gave her a smile, until he recieved the warning "stay away from my girl" glance from Nathan

"So about 5 minutes away from me and your already flirting huh?" Nathan asked

"Nathan! I dropped my books and he helped me, thats all there is to it!" Brooke sighed, breathing in so she didn't cause a argument

"Whatever..lets go" Nathan decided, after picking up the books, roughly slinging a arm across her shoulders. Brooke liked it, it asserted the fact that they were the star couple in the school..the head-raven and the head-cheerleader

"Yup.." Brooke smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek, he roughly turned to give her a kiss on the lips, then carried on walking

* * *

Julian was sat next to Clay in homeroom..the first time he had had a homeroom buddy, it was a good thing!

"So Brooke Davis seems quite level headed..whys she going out with that douchebag?" Clay asked him, and Julian laughed

"I see you've met Nathan Scott..holier then thou" Julian mocked, and Clay wrinkled his eyebrows

"Who is he?"

"Nathan is the head of the basketball team, every girl wants him, every guy wants to be him" Julian laughed

"He looks like a idiot" Clay narrowed his eyes

"Don't cross him man, you should see some of the people he's crossed in the past, not pretty..or they just end up like me, no friends" Julian smiled, wisely

"What did he do to you?" Clay asked, looking at him, interested

"Lets just say my request to play basketball went down like a lead balloon" Julian said, shrugging it off

"I hate people who think they can control everything..and everyone who lets them!" Clay moaned, it was like this in LA too!

"Just don't try and cross Nathan, and you'll be just fine.." Julian smiled weakly, getting his planner out

"Oh I wont" Clay reassured his buddy, getting his own planner out..that was a lie..he was definitely going to rub Nathan up the wrong way


	2. Party

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming! And don't worry Danielle, theres no way I wouldn't include Brooke, she is my absolute favourite! This chapters more about developing some characters, and I want Nathan to be a bit more 3D aswell..its probably pretty obvious where im going with this but hey! haha!**

**

* * *

**Julian smiled as he walked around school. For the rest of that day, him and Clay had hung out, and for once he actually felt like he had a friend of some sort, even if Clay would probably find some new friends tomorrow, when he inevitably joined the popular crew, just like the rest of them. There was a party tonight, at Brookes, who lived opposite him. He wanted to go, but he hadn't been invited..

He sighed as he fumbled around with his phone awkwardly before getting back on his bike, before receiving a tap on the back..Julian turned round

"You going Brookes tonight?" Clay asked, and Julian shook his head..great, even the new kid had been invited before him

"No invite" Julian shrugged

"Its a open house thing, you don't need a invite!" Clay argued

"She lives opposite me, what if I get sent home!" Julian groaned

"Dude, relax. I don't know Brooke well but she doesn't seem like the type of girl to eject or humiliate people" Clay smiled, and Julian sort of knew he was right

"Fine..but your coming round mine before, so I can enter looking like I have a friend" Julian mumbled

"You don't have to pretend you have a friend..I am your friend..so half seven?" Clay asked, and Julian smiled and nodded..half seven. His friend was coming round. A friend.

* * *

"So, what time do you want me round tonight?" Nathan grinned, looking at Brooke

"You can come early and help me set up" She said with a suave wink, and Nathan laughed and shook his head

"Sorry babe, would but im hanging with the guys"

"Since when was hanging with the guys so important!" Brooke scoffed, Nathan hardly had any guy friends, just guys he intimidated

"Since I have to get along with my team mates" Nathan reasoned, and Brooke rolled her eyes at the obvious excuse, he was just too lazy to help her get the house prepped..

"Come at eight then..and I don't want you making out with half my squad ok?" Brooke jabbed a finger at his chest

"You know its only for fun babe!" Nathan raised his eyebrows and removed her finger from his chest

"But if your in a relationship you shouldn't feel the need to do that anyway!" Brooke argued, trying to catch his eye

"Since when did you get so possessive?" Nathan asked, and Brooke laughed a little

"Possessive, Nathan its not a open relationship! You don't see me kissing random guys!" she said, in disbelief

"Oh come on, you so would of came onto that new guy if I wasn't there!" Nathan looked at her, knowing that it was weak, but he needed a argument

"No Nathan, you know I only like you!" she said, stopping her walking and folding her arms across her chest

"Whatever" he laughed, and put his arm around her waist, leading her towards her car and giving her a long, breathtaking kiss

"I'll see you later ok gorgeous?" he smiled at her, knowing that a kiss and smile always won her over when she was stressy at him

Brooked sighed and gave him a smile, "see you later" she sounded, softly, and drove back to her house

* * *

Hours later, and everyone seemed to be at Brookes, having a good time, Brooke was downing drinks like her life depended on it

"Whats rattled your cage best friend?" Peyton asked, as Brooke bullied her into doing another shot with a cackle and a "your my best friend at my party, please!"

"THAT is rattling my damn cage" Brooke said grumpily, pointing in front of her to where Nathan was doing a body shot off of one of the cheerleaders, who looked like she was enjoying it a little too much for Brooke's taste

"Im sure it means nothing honey.." Peyton started, knowing that although Nathan was a ass, it wasn't her place to say it when Brooke was already in a mood, it didn't help.

"He does it every time!" Brooke hissed, and sighed "lets go dance , if I look at him making out with one more whore I might explode" she tried to laugh at little aswell, but it didn't work

Peyton responded with rolling her eyes, and dragging her best friends wrist towards Lucas and Haley, who were with two new guys at the side of the room, having a happier looking conversation by the looks of things

"Hey, guys!" Haley gave them both a warm smile, and Lucas also gave Brooke a nod, and Peyton a wide grin, something which sent Haley snorting into her drink, Lucas was such a obvious goof sometimes

"This is Julian, and this is Clay" Haley beamed, looking from the guys to the girls, introducing them both as Brooke smiled at the guys

"My savoir" Brooke laughed in Clays direction, remembering the incident this morning

"It was nothing" he gave her a wink "you look like you could use a drink" Clay smiled, and Brooke nodded

"I could use a drink" she repeated, and Clay laughed

"Want me to get you one?" he asked her, and she shook her head

"Come with me, I hide all the best drinks" she laughed, and Clay cracked up

"A girl who hides the best booze..I like it!" he responded, and followed her

* * *

Haley grimaced in the direction of Nathan, who was with Bevin

"Does he have to do that in front of Brooke at every opportunity?" Haley whined, and rolled her eyes as Luke and Peyton were in obvious conversation, and turned to Julian

"Nathans a ass" Julian simply agreed, and Haley high fived him with a cheer

"Finally, someone on my wavelength!" she giggled, and noticed he was drinking water

"Not much of a alcohol lover?" she asked him, wondering if there was any story, or if he just had had a heavy night..or maybe he was being rational and not doing it on a school night

"Its a school night..as nerdy as that sounds..and I have a big exam tomorrow" Julian smiled, and Haley grinned and showed him her own water-filled glass

"Same! Physics! I feel like I should stay sober tonight anyway, to help out Brooke..but if she or anyone else asks, im drinking Vodka and Lemonade, so I don't get bullied into Brooke and Peytons famous shots game!" Haley laughed

"Not that I would know, but probably a good idea considering the state of Brooke" Julian replied with a small laugh, and Haley tapped his arm

"How come Ive only seen you out and about tonight?" she asked him, and Julian shrugged a little

"Tonights the only night I had a friend to come with.." Julian started, leaving Haley looking a bit downbeat

"You shouldn't of had to be introduced to people tonight, they should already know you" Haley softly smiled at him

"Better late then never" Julian grinned, and Haley laughed

"Well, I hope to see you around more"

"Good, because you sure will be!" Julian grinned again, feeling a bit more confident, and he smiled as he exchanged a smile with a nodding Haley.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton were having a conversation with their drinks in hand, happily

"So, what bought you to the world of the ravens?" Peyton asked, referring to Lucas' earlier decision to join the team, which had not been received well by everyone

"I love the game" Lucas simply answered

"So it wasn't just to piss off Nathan!" Peyton declared, with a air of dry surprise

"Why does everybody like pissing off Nathan so much?" Lucas laughed, he was the one with the most rights to hate his brother, but he couldn't be bothered to waste his time and energy on it anymore

"Cause hes an ass to Brooke..other then that I have no ammo" Peyton grinned, and Lucas laughed again

"Protective of your friend..thats almost quite, cute for the dark soul you are Sawyer" he replied, and Peyton gave a mock gasp

"Well with an ass like Nathan, she needs protecting..and dark soul, you don't know the half of it.." she grinned, sounding mysterious

"I will try to fix you.." Lucas quoted, with a small smirk

"Oh really..using coldplay song quotes and thinking I wont know..man up Scott!" Peyton punched him on the arm lightly

"Girl knows her music" Lucas approved with a nod

"Such a shock!" Peyton mock gasped again

"It is..your a cheerleader..although.. I hope your gonna cheer for me sometime" Lucas gave her a mock wink

"Oh yeah..right at the front with a sign!" Peyton sarcastically responded, pretending to sound enthusiastic

"And the uniform?" Lucas asked, and Peyton punched his arm in a joking manner with a "you wish" mutter from under her breath

* * *

Brooke smiled as she hunted around in the garage and got the bottle of vodka out, taking a ungraceful swig from it and passing it to Clay

"Woah, take it easy on that stuff!" he said, looking at her and putting the bottle down

"Its the only way that I can forget Nathan having his lucky dip with the ho-bags up there" she laughed, and Clay looked a bit confused

"He isnt the..faithful type" Brooke chortled slightly..she knew it sounded bizarre to anyone else, but to her it was normal

"You deserve better then that" he smiled, and gazed at her, before picking up the drink "if your going to drink this, at least let me mix you a proper drink" he gave her a grin, and she laughed and followed him"

"Nathan would of just let me drink the vodka" she smiled

"Well, im not a dark haired asshole" Clay winked, and Brooke giggled a little

"One thing I learn from LA, don't drink your problems away, face them" he wistfully said, starting to mix a drink for her, making it as sweet tasting as possible, and adding minimal alcohol, so she sobered up a little..he slipped a small umbrella into it and passed it to her with a cheesy grin "there you go miss Davis, your problem-solver awaits" he laughed, and she took it and smiled

"Two saves in one day, I owe you" she laughed, and shivered slightly

"You look cold" he commented, sipping on his own drink, before slipping his jacket off and putting it round her

"Thank you" she smiled, slipping her arms in and pulling it around her, before noticing Nathan again and scowling

* * *

Nathan smiled with ease as he kissed Bevin. He didn't know why he was so horrible to Brooke, he just knew he could. He knew that however angry she was at him, she would never dump him, he could always get her back. He got the benefit of the relationship, and the benefit of having a bit on the side. He liked Brooke, she was a nice girl, she was sexy, the head cheerleader, everything in place for his image, and hers. But he didn't love her. He may of said he did a couple of times to get sex, but he didn't think about her everyday, he didn't call her when he woke up, the way he had seen other couples. He didn't even get that jealous when she was with another guy, it was just a role he was playing.

He wanted to not be seen as the bad guy, but he had so many defenses up that it was impossible. His only friends were people were the people who he manipulated, and who didn't stand upto him, like Tim.

Brooke stomped back into the room with the new guy in tow, and saw Nathan, rolling her eyes and going towards the self made "bar" she had created on the table, Nathan felt a little bit guilty, but he was a little bit too drunk to care. And then Haley tapped his arm, and dragged it across to a corner

"Your tutoring starts tomorrow morning, so spare me the hungover sick act tomorrow" she roughly said, not disguising her disdain for the job at all

"You sound happy" Nathan commented, complete with a cocky grin

"I would be happy if you treated my best friend with some respect" Haley snarled

"She knows its not serious" Nathan chuckled

"Yeah, then why was she round here earlier giving you the deadeye?" Haley asked

"Does it offend you personally?" Nathan hit back, being a little ruder then usual

"Yes, it does, its pointless, its hurtful to Brooke, and you only do it to assert your power over her" Haley retorted almost immediately, she wasn't one of those girls who was going to pussyfoot around him

Nathan raised his eyebrows "to assert my power?" he questioned

"You know she'll take you back, so you hurt her..what is it, a test?" Haley asked, looking annoyed

"No..I don't know ok..just..back off Haley" Nathan put his hands out in defense of himself..he was not going to start answering questions like this

"The funny thing is Nathan, I bet your not a ass deep down you just act like one, which is even worse" Haley started to stomp off back to the kitchen, before turning around

"If your not at the tutor centre for 9.00am sharp tomorrow im leaving" she sharply said, before walking off completely, leaving Nathan completely perplexed..Haley stood upto him, and made him feel something..he felt bad, he felt like an ass. Haley on the other hand, walked off quite proud. She knew from the look on Nathans face, that she had put him well and truly in his place.


	3. The day after

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming! And don't worry Danielle, theres no way I wouldn't include Brooke, she is my absolute favourite! This chapters more about developing some characters, and I want Nathan to be a bit more 3D aswell..its probably pretty obvious where im going with this but hey! haha!**

* * *

Nathan sat in the tutor centre at 8:50, with a determination to show Haley that, despite popular belief, he wasn't assing around

"You made it" Haley suddenly appeared behind him

"Im early" Nathan grinned

"Such an achievement" Haley replied

"You really don't like me do you?" Nathan asked, he wasn't used to hostility from people around the school unless they were jealous males, females usually fell at his feet

"Correction; I don't like the way you treat my best friend" Haley sweetly smiled, and pushed him in the direction of his car

"I know I said 9:00am but I could really use some breakfast" Haley smiled again, but it seemed more real this time

"Come on then, I know a nice place..and don't worry, you wont be seen with me" Nathan laughed a little, and Haley relaxed slightly and nodded, getting into the car

* * *

Brooke and Peyton had both rolled into school with their hangover glasses set in place, and Peyton groaned

"Brooke we have to stop playing those shot games when we have school in the morning.."

"I didn't see you complaining! Although my heads complaining now.." Brooke pouted, walking in and sitting down on one of the benches

"Thank god for free lessons" Peyton smiled slightly, taking in the air and a sip of water

"Thank god for free lessons" Brooke repeated, sitting opposite her, and nudging Peyton as Lucas came over, before walking off making the excuse of "needing something from the canteen"

Lucas slid into the seat next to Peyton

"You look like ass" he teased, and Peyton laughed

"What a lovely conversation starter..hi Luke, yeah im fine you..yeah you look like ass..there we go I filled in the blanks!" Peyton responded in a monotone, and this time it was Lucas' turn to bust out laughing

"It was quite a good night last night.." Lucas commented

"Yeah, no fights, no threesomes, and Nathan didn't get a cheerleader naked, so things are improving" Peyton observed, and Lucas gave her a smile

"Always finding the positive in every situation aren't you..little ray of light" he joked, and Peyton looked at him

"Well are you not the one who we call Broody boy, because he sits and pouts all the time?" Peyton giggled, and Lucas clapped his hands

"Touche"

* * *

Brooke looked around the canteen and grimaced as there was nobody she knew sitting there..and then she smiled as she saw Julian. She didn't know him, but she saw him last night. And as he lived opposite her, maybe this year was a time to get to know new people

"Heey.." she said softly, sitting into a seat opposite him with a chocolate muffin, her guilty pleasure

"Hi" he smiled, looking a bit shocked that she had chosen to sit with him

"Did you enjoy last night?" she asked with a smile, starting to break up her muffin

"Yeah, it was a good party..thanks for..not sending me home.." he babbled..he was toying with _thanks for the invite _until he realised he wasn't invited

"I wouldn't send you home your practically my next door neighbor!" Brooke laughed, and Julian relaxed in her company a bit more

"Why didn't you come over to any of my partys before is what I want to know" Brooke smiled, sitting back and eating

"Well, I thought it was a invite only thing..." Julian bumbled awkwardly, and Brooke closed her eyes

"For a neighbor, I really don't know you that well..we should change that" she kindly said, giving him her phone

"By swapping phones?" asked a confused Julian, and Brooke giggled

"Put your number in!" she laughed, and Julian laughed aswell

"Oooh..I was going to say" he grinned, and tapped in his number, handing her his own cell, which _thank god_ didn't resemble a brick

* * *

"So Nathan Scott doesn't eat protein shakes for breakfast..who knew.." Haley said in a mock-dream voice

"You know, im not just a typical nasty sports guy" Nathan cut in, and Haley looked at him, intregued

"How so?" she asked, picking up her toast and waiting for a explanation

"Im a bit intolerant on court, because my dad wants me to be the new him..and sometimes, when hes riding my ass, it gets tough" Nathan admitted..it wasn't the best of statements, but it was a start. He didn't open up very often. This was his version of opening up

"Well if you carry on how you are Nathan, your gonna be like your dad!" Haley looked at him, seeing vulnerability behind his eyes for the first time

"You gonna apologize to Brooke?" Haley added in

"For what?" Nathan wrinkled his nose

"For..I don't know, making out with almost every other girl at her party apart from her!" Haley squealed, and Nathan looked at her

"I suppose I should.." Nathan looked at her for approval

"Yes, you should!" Haley moaned, before looking at him again

"Im sure you would actually make a good boyfriend to her if you stopped shoving your defences up every five seconds..its like you've got a electric fence around any part of you thats sensitive!" Haley added, and Nathan laughed

"An electric fence, thats brutal"

"It was a bit strong" she laughed

"I don't have a comeback" Nathan grinned, and Haley laughed

"Theres a first time for everything!"

* * *

Clay grinned to himself as he saw Julian and Brooke talking and laughing, and entered the scene, as Julian left, muttering something about a "stupid physics exam" and "revision". He took the seat next to Brooke

"How you feeling pisshead?" he asked her, with one of his trademark smiles

"Like the world is moving on without me" she laughed, leaning back "thanks for last night" she smiled,

"You remember everything..im impressed..your stomach must be made of steel!" he grinned, and Brooke looked confused

"Everything?" she asked

"Well, after you got all pissed at Nathan, I tried to sober you up, but then you drank more so I put you to bed" Clay nodded along with his story, while Brooke looked mortified, and tried to remember..then she did.

_"How did you manage to drink more?" Clay asked, grabbing one of her arms with Lucas, as they both led her to sit somewhere_

_"Since hes..doing that.." Brooke muttered, looking over at Nathan who was now pulling some slut to another room of the house_

_"Im sorry Brooke" Clay grimaced, looking at the shut door and rubbing her arms a little_

_"Im tired" she said, standing up and starting to wobble to upstairs_

_"I really do not think your safe to go upstairs in those demon shoes" Clay laughed_

_"You mean heels?" she giggled, and looked up the stairs..it seemed like the longest journey in the world, she took a step, and almost fell back, luckily Clay was behind her, and scooped her up_

_"Five star service for you today" he smiled, as she accepted the help and leaned into his chest "which rooms yours?" he asked, and she pointed to the one furthest down the hallway. He pulled back the bed cover with one hand, and plopped her in with the other arm, gently_

_"Your too nice for a guy who only met me today" she smiled softly, as he filled up a glass of water beside her bed saying "you'll need this in the morning" _

_"Well, I think your a nice girl, thats all" Clay smiled innocently, tucking her in a little "night night Brooke Davis" _

_"Night night" she smiled, and was pretty much out since she hit the pillow_

Clay saw from the way her face straightened that she now had remembered

"Im so sorry" she started to say, but he waved it off

"Are you joking, you didn't do anything wrong..you should see some of the drunk and crazy in LA, projecticle vomiting.." he started

"That sounds disgusting" she laughed

"Tell me about it..I mean theres something disgusting, but quite impressive about seeing the distance it goes though" he grinned, and Brooke giggled

"I think thats just disgusting personally" she laughed, and watched Peyton and Luke out the window

"Whats the deal with those two?" he asked, leaning forwards

"Why, you girl-shopping already?" she giggled, giving him a look

"Nah, I only go for girls I like and get to know" he laughed, with a air of mystery about him

"Well..Lucas and Peyton are that couple that everybody knows, who are really slow about sealing the deal!" Brooke replied, and Clay nodded

"One of them in every school"

"Oh yes!"


	4. A raven broken

**Thanks for all the feedback guys! Using a month time jump to set some things up! :) Keep reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

A month, and Nathan and Haley were sitting in the cafe, going over some english essay questions. Well, Nathan had finished, Haley was marking them

"Yes Nathan!" she cheered, as she marked another answer as correct "im going to be so pissed if I find that your plagarising these off the internet" she laughed

"Always the doubt and never the benefit" Nathan laughed, and Haley looked up at him

"Look whose getting all wordy all of a sudden, I bet Brooke loves it!" Haley laughed, wondering if his relationship with her best friend had improved at all

"To be honest I don't really talk to Brooke.." Nathan said, and suddenly realised how strange this sounded

"She is your girlfriend right?" Haley asked, with a sarcastic grin, she had sort of got used to Nathan, his strange ways. But sometimes, he showed promise of being a really good guy..he just needed a push. Or in Haleys case, a metaphorical shove.

"Yeah but..we sorta just say hi..make out..say what we have planned for the weekend.." Nathan started

"So you need to try a bit harder?" Haley decided

"Not just me! Its the way we like it!" Nathan defended

"Its not a very good relationship.." Haley commented. She had never had a proper relationship, but she had always imagined it to be about love, falling in love, exploring..

"Its kept us afloat" he smiled, although he knew that to Haley, he was the most see through person ever, even after a month of talking to him properly. He didn't know why he felt he could talk to Haley, she was the only one who just seemed different. She wasn't harsh for no reason, she always gave her opinion, and most of all, she always told the truth.

"Thats only because in arguments she always backs down because she doesn't wanna loose you.." Haley started, then realized that she had now said too much, and involved herself

"Did she say something to you?" Nathan asked, frowning

"No, its just a impression I get" Haley knitted her eyebrows together, wondering why she had to open her mouth. She observed the facial expression that was currently worn by Nathan. It looked not worried, not annoyed, just distant

"Nathan?" Haley asked, waving a hand in front of him

"I don't love Brooke" he simply said..she didn't know who he was speaking to

"Nathan.." Haley started

"I cant help it Haley, Im not in love with her" Nathan stated again, knowing what he needed to do, and talking almost robotically

"I need to break it off, before someone gets hurt" Nathan decided, sliding off his chair. Haley had made him think, and from the look on her face, she regretted it

* * *

Peyton and Brooke grinned as they settled in front of the tv for a movie, it was a Thursday night, and none of them could be bothered to do anything else

"So, Peyton, please tell me, are you and Luke ever gonna get it on?" Brooke asked

"So Brooke, please tell me, are you ever going to dump Nathan the asshole?" Peyton retorted

"Fair point" Brooke laughed, used to Peytons way of saying things as subtly as throwing a brick through the window

"You could do so much better Brooke!" Peyton rolled her eyes, and Brooke looked at her

"Julian, Skills, Clay, they're all nice guys, they'd treat you right..just not Nathan!" Peyton said in frustration, why didn't she see that she deserved better

"Anyway where Haley?" Brooke asked, changing the subject quickly

"Shes tutoring..whoever shes tutoring at the moment seems to really inspire her, she only does overtime for the ones she thinks deserve it.." Peyton mused

"Or its a hot guy" Brooke waggled her eyebrows

"Oh come on, Haleys not like that" Peyton laughed

"Its never too late" Brooke winked, and they both giggled

* * *

Clay and Julian were at Clays, playing the xbox as usual

"Im so beating your ass" Clay grinned, as Julian rolled his eyes

"Im a dark horse" he reasoned

"Thats what you've said about every game, at least the dark horse wins something" he laughed, and Julian grinned

"One of these days im going to win!" he said, and shot off one of his team mates head in the process

"Oh damn" he said, and Clay laughed

"Dude were you even aware you were shooting your team mate?" Clay grinned, and Julian shook his head and laughed

"Oh shut up" Julian laughed, and carried on

"So you and Brooke seem pretty..friendly of lately?" Julian grinned, changing the topic, and Clay laughed

"Shes a nice girl, one of my good friends around here" Clay answered simply

"Nothing more?" Julian asked, sounding like a quizmaster or something

"Nothing more..shes with Nathan, and shes my friend" Clay smiled, and then turned the tables on Julian

"I do think Juju has a crush on Haley though!" Clay laughed

"As if" Julian grunted

"That means yes" smirked Clay, and Julian took his non movement as a opportunity to kill him

"That was just below the belt" Clay said in shock

"Nobody said it matter _how_ you win the game" Julian grinned, and soon enough they were both enticed in the game again

* * *

Nathan stood outside of Brookes door..he knew what he needed to do, and he knew he had to do it. He didn't have feelings for Brooke apart from the fact that she was hot, she was a easy lay, and he was not into that anymore.

"Brooke" he said, as her door swung open, and Peyton looked at Nathan, shuffled off the sofa and left, grunting a "hello" to Nathan

"Whats up?" she asked him, pulling him inside and giving him a kiss, smiling at the surprise of seeing him. He had been distant lately.

"Im here to break up with you" Nathan said..he didn't mean to be so simple to the point, he didn't mean to be so harsh, it had just come oit

"Oh" Brooke simply said, stepping back from Nathan, looking a bit hurt, but it hadn't hit her yet

"its not you its me" Nathan started, biting his lip, knowing how lame this was going to sound, especially to Brooke

"Oh what an excuse" Brooke frowned, and her eyebrows knitted together, pacing around a little bit

"Seriously Brooke...I just don't think its working" Nathan suggested again, putting his hands together, he didn't want to hurt her

"Theres someone else isnt there" Brooke decided, crossing her arms over her chest, there was no way he was just breaking up with her because it wasn't working..no way

"No" Nathan started, and Brooke started to push him out

"Is that all?" she asked, looking into his eyes, annoyed and hurt

"Im sorry" Nathan simply replied

Brooke pushed him out of the door "Whatever Nate..I thought we had something..whatever" Brooke started to say, she saw it coming, she already had the alcohol in the fridge, she knew Nate wouldn't stay with her, not now, not ever. She knew from the bored look in his eyes when she was with him lately. He was changing..so a shot for Nathan, a shot for the whore who changed him, a shot for everything. And a couple of shots later, there was no longer any reason to take a shot, apart from the reason that she wasn't good enough..

* * *

Clay stood at Brookes doorstep, he didn't know why he was checking in with her, but he just felt he needed to, she was one of his best friends in Tree Hill, and he pretty much saw her most days now.

They were both alone in their houses, and they both liked eachothers company. He rang the doorbell, and he saw a figure immediately appear in the doorway, opening the door

"Brooke?" he asked, watching her form, something looked different

"Clay" She muttered, very clearly intoxicated, as she turned around and stumbled and started to walk off, letting him in, not even caring about shutting the door

Clay followed her, watching her, closing the door softly behind him

"Whats up Brooke?" he asked, taking in how shaken and upset she looked, as well as the fact she was again using drinking as a way to stem her problems, he had seen it in her at the very first party he was with her at, and the way she would hang out with him and Julian, pouring glass after glass of wine

Brooke turned around with him, with that signature fierce glare, the glare that she gave when she was trying not to show anyone any emotion

"Brooke?" he asked, putting a concerned arm on her shoulder, taking in how she couldn't really stand up that well, it was all the drink.

"Nathan broke up with me" she slowly said, a tear slipping down her face, not voluntarily, she tried to bat it away, and sniffed heavily

"Oh Brooke im sorry" he said to her, taking a deep breath and placing another hand on her arm, while she simply leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly, finally breaking down with a small sob..it was over..

"Its ok.." he started, rubbing her back and holding her, pulling her onto a sofa and covering her with a blanket

"He likes someone else Clay..he almost said it..he just said I didn't work" she sniffed, and Clay pulled her closer to his chest

"He never deserved you anyway Brooke" he rubbed her arms and gave her head a kiss

"Things were good the way it was with Nate" Brooke simply said..she had not always felt good, but she knew she was secure..she didn't know what was going anymore

"And things will be good again, I promise" Clay said, pressing another kiss to her head, and watching her as her drunken eyes shut suddenly, and a soft snore filled the room

He pulled the blanket over them even more, and put his arms around her, watching as she softly slept and watching as her head was slowly leaning towards his..Nathan the ass had broken up with her..what was his game?


	5. Basketball banter

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I will be updating my other fictions this week, promise! Keep reviewing...trying to build up a little NH, LP, BC, BJu friendships here!**

* * *

Brooke and Julian walked into school a week later, Brooke having formed a close friendship with him, especially since the Nathan break-up

"Hes seeing someone else" Brooke said suddenly, upon seeing Nathan

"What evidence supports that?" Asked Julian, raising a eyebrow

"Hes...glowing" Brooke seethed

"Glowing?" Julian looked amused

"As in he looks frickin happy..he never looked like that with me!" Brooke moaned, looking at him with a pleading in her eyes

"Oh..well...erm" Julian bumbled awkwardly..what was he meant to say..

"Im gonna ruin that whores life" Brooke mumbled, curling her fist up

"What if shes not a whore?" Julian asked, innocently, not knowing the impact of this statement

"What if shes not a-Julian what team are you on!" Brooke asked, waving a pompom in his face

"When were we on teams.." Julian asked again, confused, why were girls so..competitive and teamy with eachother?

"Oh keep up Julian!" Brooke whined, and Julian mentally wished for someone else to appear, and like magic, Clay did

"Hey guys!" he said, smiling and shooting a grin at Brooke, who gave him a half hearted smile and strutted off in front slightly, Clay exchanged a "whats going on" glance with Julian

"Brooke thinks Nathans seeing someone else" Julian whispered, not very subtly, to Clay, who let out a loud "AAAAAH" in response, while Brooke turned around to look at them with a quizzical glare

"I can hear you, you goofs" Brooke laughed, and they all laughed, walking into school

* * *

Peyton grinned at Haley, she was in the library working on some art..it relaxed her, Haley writing and scribbling, her drawing, sometimes she had her headphones too..but she wasn't in the mood to work today, and there was something different about Haley..

"Your glowing" Peyton waggled her eyebrows for effect, while Haleys head appeared from above her book, looking bemused

"What?" she asked, looking confused,

"You look happy..so you've either saved the planet..or met a guy!" Peyton teased with a wink

"I think my blonde friend should shut up and focus on Lucas!" Haley poked her tongue out, knowing that her best hope was switching the subject

"Crafty..avoiding the subject..who is he?" Peyton grinned, leaning forward, wanting to know the gossip, and knowing that out of her and Brooke, Haley would be more inclined to tell her, especially as Brooke had been hanging with the guys alot since her break-up with Nathan

"Nobody, and Peyt I have to finish this essay, cant you save question time for someone with a real scandal?" Haley responded, and Peyton grinned

"Its someone your tutoring isnt it...extra sessions is it?" she whispered, as she saw Haleys head disappear then reappear,

"Peyton!" she hissed

"Sorry..." she grinned, continuing to draw mindlessly on her piece of paper, laughing to herself

* * *

Brooke, Peyton and Haley were at cheer practice , Clay and Lucas had conspired to piss off Nathan and both become Ravens, while a laughing Julian watched in the stands, knowing that Nathan would beat him to a pulp if he attempted the same thing

"Oi, Evans, watch this or you'll never learn" Nathan snarled, showing him a technique to shoot a goal

"Oh really, you think I cant shoot a goal?" Clay smirked and raised his eyebrows, grabbing a ball and pulling it to his chest

"Well, not as well as me" Nathan hit back, and started doing free throws again, before one from way behind them both went into the goal

"Lucas Scott" Clay grinned, fist pumping his buddy, as Luke retrieved his ball and bounced back gleefully

"Nathan never was good at the three pointers..more of a defence guy" Lucas grinned, watching Nathans pissed off face contort into a scowl..Haley and Brooke were nearby, and Haley, oddly was defending Nathan

"I know he can be a handful, but it doesn't help those two always baiting him...especially Luke.." Haley said, thinking out loud

"Hales, he deserves baiting or whatever you just called it, he just tried to teach Clay a free throw..anyone can do a free throw! And Lukes only giving before he receives, Nathans horrible to him!" Brooke argued, looking at her friend

"Yeah but maybe he was actually trying to help Clay.." Haley frowned, watching the two guys lay into eachother as they started shooting again

"The only person Nathan helps is himself..he helps himselfs to ho-bags at my partys..change subject" Brooke snapped, and Haley smiled and laughed, watching still as Nathan finally seemed to of got a comeback

"Well at least my dad wants to know me" Nathan frowned, feeling that this was all he had to hit back with, and Haley and Brooke both shot him a frown, Haley rolling her eyes at him, and Brooke sighing obviously and heavily, stomping off to another part of the court

"Oh really, using that one now? And to be fair, I wouldn't want to know Dan Scott" Lucas replied, with a raised brow throwing another ball in, and high fiving Clay and Skills as the 2 next throws of his succeeded

"Whatever" Nathan said, before getting hit in the face with a ball, while a very wide eyed Clay was trying to conceal his laughter, looking from the ball, to the fibreglass..to Nathan

"That fibreglass certainly reacts quickly; sorry man.." Clay simply quipped, looking at Nathans very annoyed face while Lucas laughed..the amusement of everybody else, this got to Nathan, and he immediately shoved Clay, who quickly narrowed his eyes at Nathan while he spoke

"You wanna do that again punk?" Nathan asked, shoving him for the second time

"If your trying to piss me off it wont work" Clay told him, moving back in small steps

"Im not trying" Nathan hissed, shoving him again, while the girls suddenly realised there was a commotion, and started to walk over

"Nathan stop it!" Brooke shouted, agitated, did he have to always be attacking people?

"Brooke am I talking to you no" Nathan shouted back, focusing on Clay, who looked from him to Brooke, knowing he had to say something

"You need to stop being so rude to her" Clay narrowed his eyes, and Nathan gave him a "so what?" glance, and shoved him for the final time, and Clay finally retaliated

"You better stop that now man" he said, looking annoyed, while Nathan pushed him again, leading onto a full on fight

Brooke and Haley both went over, Haley sighing and Brooke looking angry, while Peyton stood with the rest of the girls, observing from afar, Haley instinctively ran for Nathan, pulling him off Clay, while Brooke managed to pull Clay away just after Nathan swung a punch at him

"Leave him alone you ass!" Brooke shouted at Nathan, and she didn't register Haley holding him from behind, or the fact she didn't look repulsed by him, she didn't register the fact that Haley was also whispering "calm down" into his ear

"He started on me!" Nathan snarled, looking Brooke in the eye and shocking her slightly

"Like anyone ever starts on you Nathan" Brooke retorted, getting over this, and Julian started to walk from the stands, looking at Nathan with distaste and annoyance, he wanted to defend Brooke, she was one of his new friends..plus she was a girl

"I know your upset because I prefer other girls to you but stop letting that control what you say to me! " Nathan rudely said, and Brookes mouth was open, Nathan also saw Julian approaching and instantly decided to respond before he opened his mouth "beat it nerd" he had said. Julian froze slightly and crossed his arms, looking annoyed

"You think I care that you prefer sleeping around to being with me..well I don't! and you leave Julian, alone, because your the nerd, hes a good guy! " Brooke shouted, and Nathan looked pissed off and shook his head, while Brooke threw her pom poms on the floor in frustration, before pushing Nathan

"your a jerk..and one day your gonna realise that" she said, jabbing a finger in his chest before going back to Clay, who was looking very much like he wanted to say more to Nathan

"can I get a lift home?" she asked, picking up her stuff, and looking into his eyes pleadingly

"Sure thing" Clay replied, before crossing over to Nathan one more time

"You talk trash to me all you want buddy, but leave her, and Julian, out of this" Clay warned Nathan

"Or what? You've known her for a couple of months, you don't know her" Nathan sniped

"Yeah well, either do you" Clay replied, before turning on his heel and starting to walk

"You have no chance!" Nathan shouted, getting in his last word

* * *

Nathan and Haley sat in the tutoring room, Haley had quickly lead him there as everyone started to gossip

She punched his arm

"Ow" he moaned

"Why did you do that?" Haley asked, everytime she seemed to grow to like him..he did something else stupid

"Do what?" Nathan asked, looking annoyed

"One, start a fight and two, bring Brooke into it!" Haley responded, looking at him with a heavy sigh

"One, he put the ball in my face, and two, she involved herself!" Nathan retorted, with a scowl

"Whatever..just stay out of trouble Nathan" Haley said, in a monotone

"Your actually annoyed aren't you?" Nathan asked..he didn't know why he cared so much about his tutors opinion, but he wanted to know

"Maybe" Haley said, taking a sip from her water

"I don't mean to be such an ass to people.." Nathan started

"Well don't be Nate..your not your dad...ive seen flashes of a good guy..just be him!" Haley said, putting a hand onto his wrist kindly, not even noticing the contact

"Ive got no proper friends, they aren't friends, they're just people who are scared of me" Nathan admitted, thinking of the few basketball guys that were on his side these days

"Its not too late to change that Nathan..." Haley looked at her watch and started putting her things together

"You gotta go?" he asked her, and she nodded

"Need a lift?" he asked her, sounding more sincere then usual

"No, but thanks for offering..and remember Nathan..you can change, you just gotta believe it first" Haley kindly said, stepping out the room swiftly, leaving him to ponder

* * *

Clay opened the car for Brooke and got in the other side, starting to drive

"Im sorry about that Brooke" he said, looking at her expression, one of upset

"Its not your fault Nathans a idiot" She said, with a screwed up expression, then she suddenly started talking again

"Its just..hard..seeing him at school; him being so mean now.." Brooke admitted, resting a cheek in her hand

"It'll be like that for a while..but your strong Brooke, you can do it" Clay replied, shooting her a crooked smile as they reached a red light

"Im not used to being without Nathan.." Brooke started again

"Well, thats something we'll just have to work on..you deserve more" Clay smiled again

* * *

Lucas and Peyton walked home together, after trying and failing to find Haley

"How can you be brothers with such an ass?" Peyton asked, laughing a little

"Funnily enough, I think hes an ass, but I always remind myself to be a bit nicer when I see Dan.." Lucas shrugged, and Peyton nodded

"That bad?" she asked

"That bad" Lucas repeated, with a hollow laugh "Everyone feels sorry for me not having a dad, but I dont..not anymore. When I see Dan I just realize I got a lucky escape" Lucas nodded to himself

Peyton nodded with him and softly smiled at him "You think hes a nice guy under all the bravado then?"

"I think when he gets the right person to bring it out, yeah" Lucas decided

"So that person wasn't Brooke?" Peyton pondered

"He needs someone who isnt like him.." Lucas smiled, knowingly

"Are you saying Brookes an ass?" Peyton laughed playfully

"Nope, im saying that we need a female Julian to tackle Nathan" Lucas laughed, and Peyton got it

"Fair enough.." Peyton grinned again..and Lucas suddenly felt a surge of confidence

"Peyton..do you..wanna go out some time?" he asked, watching her carefully

"Like a date?" she grinned, her eyes widening in a joking manner, relaxing him

"A date" Lucas considered, and nodded

"Sounds cool Scott, email me the details" Peyton winked and got to her front door, laughing at Lucas' bemused reaction..what had just happened..

* * *

"Thanks for the lift" Brooke smiled, as Clay stopped the car

"Anytime" Clay smiled back

"Thanks for..defending me aswell today..it was nice to know I have loyal friends..even if Nathan bitched out Julian before he got a chance" Brooke said, laughing slightly

"Don't worry about it, you deserve it..and don't worry, Julian will get his revenge! I'll make sure of that" Clay grinned, and Brooke kissed his cheek, and he gave her a questioning look

"The night where I was zoned out on the wine and you looked after me...the night Nate broke up with me..I never said thanks" she said, and hopped out the car

"Anytime wino, just..don't use it for all your problems yeah? if your feeling a bit low, give me a call, just don't connect problem solving with drink..ive seen it happen to too many good people..even though it starts out innocently..anyway that was a bit deep, see you tomorrow Brooke Davis!" Clay laughed, and drove off, leaving Brooke standing there for a while, before seeing Julian ride past on his bike

"Juju we really need to get you a new bike" Brooke grinned, as she crossed over to him

"Please do not let my mum hear Juju..she'll thinks its cool to say it.." Julian crossed his arms

"It is" Brooke waggled her eyebrows and giggled "thanks for coming over earlier.." she smiled, watching his eyes

"Any excuse to try and involve myself with Nathan Scott and im there!" Julian winked "just call me superman who didn't quite get in the picture"

"Don't worry about Nathan" Brooke smiled, and linked his arm "if you don't wanna see your mum yet, you can totally come watch a movie" she grinned, she didn't want to be alone right now

"Oh god, and wine?" Julian laughed, as they started walking

Brooke thought about this for a while, and thought of what Clay said

"No..im on the water for now on..you see, someone told me today that wine shouldn't be the problem solver. So im gonna try out solving problems by not drinking until I pass out" Brooke grinned, unlocking her door

"Im impressed..wanna watch Grease 2?" Julian gave a cheesy smile

"Really..for the 4th time in a month?" Brooke asked, laughing

"We can act it out next time" Julian smirked, and Brooke laughed again

"Grease 2 it is!"


	6. Haleys glowing

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I will be updating my other fictions this week, promise! Keep reviewing...trying to build up a little NH, LP, BC, BJu friendships here!**

* * *

Nathan smiled to himself as he walked to the school..he usually drove, but he liked walking in the mornings, it helped him clear his head. He was on the way to see Haley, for another tutoring session, he had music blaring through his headphones, he was actually getting somewhere with the tutoring, and he hadn't beaten anyone to a pulp in over a week, he felt like he was serving a better purpose. He sat opposite the tutoring centre, rubbing his cold hands together to wait for Haley. Haley always insisted they came earlier, so nobody saw them together. None of them wanted Brooke to find out that Haley was tutoring him, and Nathan had also harbored a guess that Haley didn't want Lucas knowing. He finally saw her approaching, and shot her a friendly smile

"Woah, you feeling alright?" Haley asked with a giggle

"Huh?" Nathan asked, looking confused

"You look happy and relaxed..no games?" Haley grinned, and Nathan laughed a little

"I am happy and relaxed..kinda" he responded, and Haley got her key out and opened the centre, motioning for him to follow

"Today..its Maths day!" Haley grinned, pointing to a corner of the centre

"I suck at Math" Nathan admitted

"Which is why im teaching you" Haley gave out a kind smile, setting up some books across the table

"You'll have your work cut out" Nathan frowned..he just never understood numbers

"You should see some of the guys ive transformed before..your nothing Scott!" Haley smiled, whipping her pencilcase out

"If you say so" Nathan smirked, and hunted around in his own bag

* * *

Brooke was in the common room, watching a sleeping Clay with alot of amusement, with Julian and Peyton, who was twisting her hands nervously waiting for Luke

"Hes only just got here and hes already out..amazing.." Peyton laughed, and Brooke looked at him with a giggle, while Julian also laughed

"I don't know why..he was only staying up last night watching while I did his history essay!" Brooke cackled at this

"I cant believe he got to you first, I was so gonna ask for help on that!" she laughed, and Julian grinned

"What can I say, my brains cant be shared with everyone"

Brooke suddenly noticed Peyton, and sidled upto her

"Someones nervous" she grinned, and Peyton swatted her hand

"Not nervous" Peyton muttered, before going to turn her ipod on

"Relax " Brooke grinned, she wanted to add in more of a pep talk, but Peytons ipod was already on

Julian got up and tapped Peyton, who groaned. Peyton now knew this as her signal that they both had to go to their English class

"Oh don't leave me" Brooke laughed, and Julian grinned

"You could always wake up sleeping beauty!"

"Are you joking?" Brooke giggled. She knew that if there was one thing Clay loved, it was his sleep

"Yeah, last time I woke him up he grabbed whatever he could off the side desk and threw it somewhere..better off just..sitting" Julian laughed, before starting to walk off with a wink to Brooke, who rolled her eyes with a laugh and turned around, watching Clay with a laugh, before settling beside him and resting her own eyes aswell...that was what free periods were meant to be for..catching up.

* * *

Nathan and Haley both circled the common room

"Safe to go in?" Haley asked, as Nathan peeked round, and he turned around

"You know, if we walk in together people aren't going to think your tutoring me" Nathan raised his eyebrows

"Precautions!" Haley mumbled, and Nathan sighed

"For what?" he questioned

"One, you just broke my best friends heart, two, ok I don't have a two, but I cant be seen with you" Haley said quickly, feeling a bit harsh

"So you would prefer me to string her along?" Nathan asked, looking at her

"No, thats true" Haley said, with a hint of a smile playing on her features as she looked around

"Oh Brookes in there!" she fretted..what if Brooke started questioning her..Nathan looked

"Haley, Brookes asleep..oh look with her new boyfriend" he added, folding his arms across his chest and raising his eyebrows..so much for "broke her heart"

"They are friends you girl" Haley laughed, and Nathan laughed along with her. She was different to all the others, she didn't throw herself at him, she was classy.

"Lets go" Nathan said, giving her a gentle push "ladies first" he said, with a cocky smile, as Haley shook her head and walked in, getting herself a coffee before heading back to the tutor centre, as Nathan swaggered in and took a quick position in his group of followers, including Tim.

* * *

Clay woke up and smiled fondly as he saw Brooke sleeping peacefully next to him, he slowly rose and tapped her shoulder, she stirred softly

"Someones just as tired as me!" he chuckled lightly

"Someone stole my history tutor!" Brooke giggled back

"Yup, hit my Julian speed dial as soon as I saw the essay!" Clay shot back, laughing with her

"But Julian told me that you just stayed up watching him do the essay!" Brooke grinned

"So whats your excuse for sleeping then?" Clay retorted, and Brooke laughed hollowly

"You wanna know honestly?" she asked, and Clay nodded

"I was facebook stalking Nathan to see who his new girl was..pretty..desperate isn't it" Brooke crossed her arms over her chest, in despair

"If he has a new girl, shes not gonna be half as pretty as you" Clay said with a smile, and Brooke smiled and put her head back down

"Lets sleep" she said, smiling to herself..she was tired of talking about Nathan

"Lets sleep" Clay repeated, laughing a little and putting his head back down

* * *

Peyton grinned as she crossed to Haley in the tutoring centre

"Don't you have anything better to do then stalk a innocent tutor?" Haley asked, with a laugh, and put her hands up

"I am not stalking!" Peyton replied, with a pretend shocked face

"Your fishing for some sort of gossip, I can see it in your eyes!" Haley replied, packing up some books

"Haley have you got make-up on" Peyton started, looking at her more closely

"There really was no need for the tone of surprise!" Haley retorted, rubbing her bronzer into her cheeks a bit more

"It looks nice!" Peyton said, with a grin, then carried on "there must be a reason" she pryed, and Haley shook her head

"I was just thinking new season, new look" Haley smiled, collecting up some discarded leaflets

"New season..new boyfriend!" Peyton grinned, and Haley shook her head again

"Peyt, last time, no guy involved!" Haley said, putting down her piles of papers with a force to accentuate this

"Ok, im giving up..Im going to unleash Brooke on you!" Peyton giggled, and Haley's head snapped up

"What do you mean?" she asked, sitting down

"As in your not telling me about mystery man, so Brooke can get it out of you" Peyton said, clapping her hands at her plan

"Don't Peyton..theres nothing going on..now lets go" Haley said, making sure the last bit sounded more determined, as she stood up and started to head out, frowning

* * *

Lucas sat with Peyton at lunch, while Peyton stared at Haley

"Definitely something going on.." Peyton sounded out loud, and Lucas turned down his ipod slightly and motioned for her to elaborate

"Haley..she looks..different" Peyton smiled

"She got make-up" Lucas said, as a typical boy.

"She seems happier" Peyton replied

"Good for Hales..she deserves it" Lucas grinned

"I think shes met someone" Peyton shot back, and Lucas looked at her

"A guy someone?" Lucas asked

"No..a girl" Peyton sarcastically laughed, and Lucas laughed with her

"Julians gonna be gutted"

"Julian likes Haley?"

"Well he hasn't said it yet, but me and Clay kinda figured.."

"The same Clay who hasn't admitted he likes Brooke yet?" Peyton raised her eyebrows

"People are allowed to be friends Sawyer.." Lucas wisely said, and Peyton nodded

"But Haley has a more-then-friend..I think I need to consult Brooke" Peyton grinned..

* * *

COMING UP_

Things get a whole lot more complicated for Haley as she finds herself getting male affection from every direction

Clays protective behaviour over Brooke leads him into a whole new world of trouble..

Julian finds himself having to hold the group together

Under immense pressure from Dan, Nathan decides to start popping pills..how will this end up?

Dan tries to reconnect with Lucas, angering him and causing him to lash out, but can he fix what he did?

Peyton has to face upto a heartbreaking reality as Larry falls ill

A face from Brooke's past appears and manages to screw up the one thing she was getting right..


	7. Bad news

Hello everyone, another apology for the lack of updates, I am absolutely terrible!

Keep reviewing and tell me what you want to see! :)

* * *

1 month later

Haley surveyed her appearance in her mirror..and then she got a text

"Coming your way, you need a lift?" N x" Nathan Scott offering her a lift to school? 6 months ago she wouldn't even be on the radar! She smiled and sent back a "yes please :) x" feeling instantly guilty as she thought of Brooke.

It wasn't like anything had happened with Nathan..he didn't like her in that way

She had just become attached to him. She used to think Nathan was just a mini-Dan, a complete ass, but the more time she spent alone with him, the more she saw that he was just misunderstood, he just needed some guidance. Nobody helped him, they just let him act out. She wanted to change that.

She put some more blusher on, knowing that Peyton and Brooke were going to hound her for wearing make-up again. Peyton had already been bugging her about her "new guy", and soon enough, Lucas was going to be in on the act aswell.

She liked Nathan. She didn't want to admit it, because it was so screwed up. He was Brooke's boyfriend. Brooke's boyfriend who she loved.

She didn't have much time to ponder this, as Nathans car had pulled up outside. Se gave her hair a last ruffle, and tried to justify her reasoning for wanting to impress Nathan, before stepping outside

"Heey" Nathan kindly smiled, opening the door. This was the Nathan the rest of the world should of seen, the kind Nathan, who smiled in the mornings and made sure she didn't have to walk anywhere on her own. The, dare she say it, gentleman Nathan

"Hey Nate, how are you?" Haley smiled back, surprised at how at ease she was with the raven haired boy who she used to hate with such a passion

"Dans being dan, thats about it! you?" he turned the radio down and put the windows down

* * *

Lucas and Peyton were both walking to school

"Damn your car for breaking down" Peyton said, with a moan

"Anyone would think the cheerleaders not used to exercise?" laughed Lucas "and what about yours, anyway?"

"My cars in the garage..sucky timing!" laughed Peyton, watching her phone intently

"We need to find out who Haleys new guy is, its getting serious, shes wearing eyeliner" Peyton said, in the pretense of being deadly serious

"Haley wouldn't choose badly. Shes my best friend, shes trained well" Lucas grinned

"Ive just never seen her as happy as she is"

"How do you know its a guy?" Lucas asked

"Oh come on, its not exactly going to be because of a new book is it!" Peyton retorted, with a cackle

"You are becoming more and more Brooke-like by the day"

"Speaking of Brooke, shall we place bets?" Peyton asked, cheekily

"Huh?" Lucas asked, eyeing her suspciously

"Julian or Clay?" Peyton asked

"Clay, Julian definitely likes Haley" Lucas nodded, with an air of importance

"How could you possibly know that?" Peyton asked, stopping "wait..Julian has been secretive lately..maybe him and Haley are already together!"

"Peyton..you don't know that.."

"Oh come on!"

Then suddenly, the car went past..Nathans car, and Haley was grinning along in the front

"Oh my god" Peyton remarked, the smirk wiped off her face

* * *

Brooke woke up, again surrounded by alcohol. In the past month, her half brother from her dads side had decided to stop, and they were always destructive when together.

_He was called Declan, with dark hair, high cheekbones, and an easy charm, like his father. They partied together. Declan hated his family life, Brooke hated her lack of life, they had been having a ball the past few months, but weeks ago it got serious_

_"Brooke, wanna try something extra fun?" Declan had called to her, with an easy grin_

_"You look freakishly like dad when you do that" Brooke laughed from the computer, "what?" she asked_

_"Wanna, come to a club tonight and have some fun?" Declan asked, pulling a tie from side to side_

_"The drinking age is 21, theres no way I would pass" Brooke sighed, looking at him, feeling tortured_

_"What if I said there was a way you could get in?" Declan asked, another wide grin filling his features_

_"Then I would say, give me a time and im there" Brooke laughed again_

_"Ok, your gonna have to skip school" Declan started_

_"Not a bad plan..but I was gonna go and see Clay.." Brooke mused_

_"You can see him tomorrow, but today, we are having fun" Declan smiled, pulling on a suit jacket_

_"Right" _

_Five hours later, and they were on a backstreet alley_

_"This was not the sort of club I had in mind" Brooke said, raising her eyebrows at Declan_

_"If we play this right, we make a butt load of money" Declan smiled, easily_

_"What do you mean?" Brooke asked_

_"I need you to..navigate something for me" Declan admitted_

_"Navigate what, Dec?" Brooke asked, feeling uneasy_

_"Just take this clutch, don't look in it, just take it" Declan said, handing her a black clutch bag, that matched the black bodycon dress she was wearing_

_"Whats in there?" Brooke asked, grabbing Declans arm_

_"Nothing you need to worry about" _

_"Declan are you making me carry drugs?" _

_"Dont worry ive got us some" Declan grinned_

_"I don't want drugs" Brooke said, quickly_

_"Look, you haven't tried them B, they help" _

_"Clay said he's seen people affected by-" _

_"You listen to this Clay guy too much. Grow your own brain Brooke, have some fun, your young, and you've got a ticket to the hotspots as long as you sit with me, and carry the bags. We get a massive cut" _

_"But people get worn down by drugs" _

_"Stupid people Brooke..we are in control, we are young. Im your brother, you gotta trust me" Declan replied, looking into her eyes, knowing that he was winning her round_

_"Then what are we waiting for" Brooke said, with an easy smile that mirrored her brothers_

_"Thats what I like to hear" Declan smiled, and offered her his arm "we gotta look the part " _

_"We sure do " Brooke laughed, taking his arm_

* * *

"Nathan, really?" Lucas asked Haley, who had slid into the cafe after school for what she thought would be a quiet drink of coffee, and some reflection

"What?" Haley hissed, looking around the cafe. She wondered why she felt guilty. She hadn't actually done anything

"Me and Peyton saw you in the car this morning" Lucas nodded, as if he was telling off a naughty child

"He gave me a lift to school Luke, theres nothing in it" Haley said to her coffee

"Then why are you acting so strange lately?" Lucas asked her

"What, im not wrapped up in you so im in love with Nathan suddenly?" Haley said, in a frustrated manner

"Whats that meant to mean?" Lucas immediately replied, stung

"All this year, last year, ive been obsessed by other people. Brooke and Nathan, you and Peyton, Clay, Julian. Ive never done anything for myself. If you have to know, im friends with Nathan, nothing more"

"Haley, why would you even consider him, you know what hes like!"

"You haven't seen him when hes with me ok, hes not that bad"

"Oh god Haley really? He goes for anything in a skirt!" Lucas said, then clapped a hand over his mouth as Haley rose from her seat, shaking

"One, me and nathan are FRIENDS, and two, how dare you put me on the same level as those stupid cheerleaders. I cant deal with this from you Luke, im just gonna go"

"Haley..im sorry!" he shouted after her, and sighed with exasperation

* * *

Brooke woke up, looking with wide eyes at the man next to her..a one night stand...really. Oh god..

She picked up her heels and ran out the room quickly, embarrassed. Oh, and of course, Clay would have to be driving past. Of course this happened to her. She was Brooke Davis, why would she expect to have any luck?

"Hey Brooke, need a ride?" Clay asked, chortling slightly

"Thank you" she smiled, getting in and sliding her shoes back on

"Big night?" he asked, beginning to drive

"You could say that" Brooke put her head on the rest..she couldn't remember a thing. She looked at her blackberry..that was odd..she had so many friend requests on facebook..this was amazing. If she did this every night she would be well on her way to becoming a somebody, and not just Nathan Scotts ex, and Peyton Sawyers brunette best friend

"There you go" Clay grinned, driving into her drive

"T-Thanks" Brooke stuttered slightly, giving him another small smile, and touching his arm. Clay sniffed and smelt the alcohol, but he didn't say anything. He didn't have to

"See you around, Davis" Clay smiled, pulling out of her drive and into Julians.

Brooke quickly stumbled into her house, watching Declan in the kitchen

"Declan, last night-"

"Was amazing! you were such a big hit Brooke!" Declan grinned, giving her a hug

"I have over 50 friendship requests on facebook!" Brooke said, delighted

"I know..we have a wide client base"

"For drugs?" Brooke wrinkled her forehead

"Drugs, partys, Brooke, you made the night last night!" Declan grinned, motioning for her to follow him to the computer "look at all these photos, all these celebrities, posing with you! this could be our life Brooke, every night"

Declan produced a wad of cash from his pocket "and we can afford to upgrade this place in no time" he smiled, rubbing her shoulders, knowing that she was unsure.

But for Declan, this was easy. He knew Brooke. All she craved was structure. Family. So he was just going to have to become the family element, and exaggerate it until she joined him. Once she was drugged up, she was anyones. And the men she would go home with, they paid for her services. Having Brooke aswell as the drug money, it was a goldmine.

He would bring her drinks, with more vodka then orange, a little powder sprayed in the top. Soon, he would have enough to break away and get into the LA circuit, which was even better. So for now, he needed to let Brooke think that she was the most important thing in his life. He had eased her into it. She had been partying with him every night for 3 weeks, but he had only had her on drugs for a week. He needed to ease her in, make her feel important.

"I like this house" Brooke said, softly

"But its not a family house is it? Imagine, you, me, a penthouse flat, cosy, party place" Declan started

"Its nice having you here Dec" Brooke smiled serenely "even though I have a mother of a hangover" she reasoned

"Who needs friends when you have family like me, eh?" Declan laughed, and nudged her slightly. "Think about it"

"Think about what?" Brooke asked, looking at him

"Selling up, getting us a proper brother/sister place" he smiled

"I will" she promised,"and now im going to sleep off the hangover, whats the routine for tonight?"

"Same as last night pretty lady" Declan replied, walking into another room

"Sounds good to me..guess i'll have to stay off school"

"I guess you will" Declan nodded, as he heard her pad upstairs. She was in the palm of his hand


End file.
